Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: La primera Navidad que pasas junto a tu pareja siempre es especial.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **Siempre me ha gustado la Navidad, de hecho son mis segundas fechas favoritas (en mi ciudad lo primero siempre es la Semana Santa, eso es así). Todo está muy cuqui con lucecitas, adornitos de animalitos, árboles de Navidad, turrones y dulces por todos lados...**

 **Y claro, como que me han entrado ganas de subir una pequeña recopilación de situaciones navideñas, ya que creo que va tocando. Aviso ya de que no esperéis un fic largo como los que acostumbro a subir, de hecho creo que constará de un capítulo donde se suban todas las situaciones que me pidáis. También aviso que, ya que van a ser varias situaciones, será un cap largo, de modo que seguramente me tarde en subirlo (de hecho me planteo actualizarlo el 23/24, por el tema de las fiestas).**

 **Pero venga, vamos al tema, que es lo que queréis.**

* * *

La nieve caía con una cadencia tranquila sobre los viandantes que atestaban las calles del centro de la ciudad, decoradas con una miríada de lucecitas de colores que alegraban las cortas tardes invernales. A pesar de que aún quedaban unos días para las fiestas, el ambiente navideño era ya una constante en la ciudad: todo el mundo parecía apresurado para hacer las compras de Navidad y entrar en cualquier tienda era casi imposible.

Sin embargo a Juliette no le importaban las multitudes, ni las interminables colas ni el frío que hacía en las calles ahora que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer. Le gustaba esa época del año, aunque no podía evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa cuando llegaba la hora de elegir un regalo para su novio, sobre todo aquel año que era el primero que iban a pasar las Navidades juntos en el piso que habían empezado a compartir no hacía mucho. Por eso seguía de tienda en tienda, a pesar de que su media cabellera castaña ya estaba cubierta por una capa de copos de nieve.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy —Rosalya, que había decidido salir con ella a realizar algunas compras, las estaba pasando canutas para lograr sostener una serie de bolsas que casi eran la mitad de ella —Yo no puedo más con todo esto y parece que la gente está aprovechando la hora de la salida del trabajo para venir a comprar.

—Pero si apenas he encontrado algo —repuso la aludida mientras miraba con cierta lástima la bolsa solitaria que tenía entre los brazos, la cual contenía los regalos de sus padres: una colonia para su progenitor y, para su madre, unos pendientes de plata.

—Ya probarás suerte mañana, cuando aún no sea hora punta para el consumismo —bromeó su amiga, tomándola del brazo y tirando de la joven para volver a sus respectivas casas —Seguro que encuentras algo.

Juliette asintió, dejando que Rosalya la arrastrara calle abajo. Seguro que al día siguiente encontraría el regalo ideal; de hecho más le valía hacerlo, pues apenas quedaban unas dos semanas para Navidad. Esperaba que las demás hubieran tenido más suerte que ella.

* * *

 **Sí, sé que es una introducción corta, pero las escenas más íntimas me las quiero reservar para ponerlas en el siguiente, donde ya se verán a todas interactuar con los chicos.**

 **Dejo aquí la (clásica) ficha a rellenar:**

 **—Nombre—**

Nombre y apellidos.

 **—Edad—**

De 21 a 23. Tened en cuenta que son ya universitarias o tienen cierta edad para poder vivir con sus parejas.

 **—Descripción física—**

Estatura, tipo de cuerpo, color de pelo, color de ojos, forma de vestir, tampoco mucho más.

 **—Descripción psicológica—**

¿Cómo son? ¿Les gusta la Navidad o simplemente ven esas fechas como una especie de fiesta del consumismo?

 **—Chico—**

Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin o Castiel.

 **—Relación con su pareja—**

¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo es su relación? ¿Dónde están viviendo juntos? Dad todos los detalles posibles, pues cada uno de ellos cuenta.

 **—Escena—**

Para que de paso me ayudéis un poco, dadme una pequeña orientación sobre la situación que queréis que viva vuestro personaje. ¿Una cena familiar? ¿Una pelea contra los adornos de Navidad? ¿O una tarde de patinaje sobre hielo donde al final acabarán con más de un cardenal?

Tened en cuenta que, si dos personas me piden la misma escena, puedo acomodar a ambas parejas o darle una escena diferente de mi invención para que no sea todo repetitivo.

 **—Otros—**

Cualquier cosa que queráis añadir

 **Como ya he dicho, sí que voy a tardar en actualizar (y no, no va a pasar como con otros fics donde digo que tardo y a los cuatro días subo, aquí va en serio) por lo que pido paciencia, pues para Navidad subiré, de hecho reitero que me gustaría subir sobre el 23 o el 24.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Aquí traigo el siguiente cap del fic, pero antes de entrar en materia, voy a poner a las ganadoras, que siempre da agobio ir buscando a lo largo del cap los nombres (y teniendo en cuenta la longitud de esto, más aún).**

 **Kira Poésy de Miss Kisho.**

 **Anne Roosevelt de SayumiShirobara**

 **Adrianne Evans Rosseau de Noah Blacky**

 **Aria Blanc de Sakiiii**

 **Las situaciones que se van a exponer no siguen un orden cronológico como tal, sino que son independientes. Me explico, puede que la primera escena que se narre no suceda después de la que va a continuación, dado que fui escribiendo las situaciones cuando me iba sintiendo inspirada. Para que podáis ir a buscar primero la que más os interese, pondré los nombres de la pareja encima y en negrita, así de paso podréis distinguir de cuando una línea es para separar dos párrafos y cuando separa dos escenas diferentes.**

* * *

 **Lysandro y Juliette**

La nieve crujía bajo los pies de Juliette mientras ésta caminaba a buen ritmo hacia el granero, donde confiaba que podría estar a solas mientras se dedicaba a terminar la confección del regalo que había decidido hacerle a Lysandro. No quería que ni sus padres ni Leigh estuvieran rondando mientras intentaba ultimar los detalles e incluso Rosalya, que había sido la que le había dado la idea, la molestaría a su alrededor. Necesitaba soledad para concentrarse, pues coser era algo que aún se le resistía.

A pesar del frío, se detuvo unos instantes para observar los alrededores de la vivienda, cubiertos por un manto blanco. La verdad es que, si bien al principio no estaba del todo convencida de ir a pasar las fiestas en la casa de los padres del chico, debido a que apenas si había tratado con ellos, ahora estaba encantada: parecía que estuvieran en uno de esos clásicos paisajes navideños que se pintaban en las postales, además de que Juliette se lo estaba pasando de fábula con los animales de la granja. El motivo por el que tanto ella como su amiga se encontraran allí era que aquel año George le había pedido a sus hijos que pasaran la Navidad con él y, a ser posible, llevaran a sus respectivas parejas para poder pasar las fiestas todos juntos por primera vez. Juliette admitía que añoraba un poco a su familia, pero también la emocionaba el hecho de que serían las primeras Navidades que pasaría íntegramente con Lysandro y su familia.

Abrió la puerta del granero con cuidado, deslizándose dentro y cerrándola a sus espaldas con rapidez. En aquel lugar pasaban los conejos el rigor del invierno, por lo que era primordial que estuviera siempre caldeado, cosa que lo convertía en el escondite ideal, ya que a Juliette no le apetecía pasar frío mientras terminaba de coser. Quizás en el establo donde George guardaba a unas pocas vacas que tenían sería más cálido, pero en aquel lugar estaría mucho más distendida que teniendo que compartir el espacio con aquellos rumiantes que no perdían la oportunidad de acercársele siempre que rondaba cerca para pedirle caricias o chucherías (Juliette había llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de ser mucho más grandes, las vacas eran como perros en lo referido al comportamiento).

Se movió con cuidado, no queriendo sobresaltar demasiado a los animales, mientras que buscaba un lugar donde poder acomodarse para trabajar. Si mal no recordaba del día anterior, cuando habían llegado a la granja y Lysandro le mostró tanto la vivienda como los lugares donde estaban los animales, al final del granero había como un pequeño rinconcito con alpacas de heno donde podría acomodarse para coser, por lo que se dirigió hacia el mismo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no esperaba encontrarse con un sobresaltado Lysandro, que parecía guardar algo en el interior del abrigo mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la alpaca de heno que venía usando como asiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el chico parecía sobresaltado, Juliette se percató de aquello al notar que su tono de voz estaba mucho más alterado que de costumbre.

—Venía a ver a Cuddles —improvisó, recordando aquel conejo que Lysandro compró hacía unos años en la tienda de mascotas que habían abierto cerca del instituto, conejo que al final acabó siendo enviado a la granja debido a que el chico olvidó cerrar la puerta de su jaula y acabó estropeando algunas telas de Leigh —No lo veo desde que lo compraste en la tienda, y la verdad es que las fotos que me mandas siempre que vienes aquí no me parecen suficientes.

Lysandro pareció relajarse un poco, mientras que con un gesto señalaba a una bolita blancuzca que parecía entretenida en ir de un lado para otro. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el conejo, tomándolo él en brazos como hiciera años atrás, cuando fueron a la tienda. Juliette acarició al animal detrás de las orejas, mientras que mentalmente se increpaba a buscar otro lugar para terminar de coser, pues tampoco le sobraba demasiado tiempo. Aquella noche era Nochebuena y aún le quedaba costura para rato.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad amaneció con una suave nevada. A Juliette le dolían los dedos de haber pasado la tarde anterior cosiendo como loca, pero no podía evitar una mueca de orgullo mientras deslizaba con cuidado su regalo bajo el árbol de Navidad que los padres de Lysandro habían colocado en el salón. La noche previa habían cenado todos juntos para luego irse a dormir pronto. Seguramente los demás habrían ido colocando sus regalos a lo largo de la noche, pero la castaña había preferido madrugar para colocar los suyos, volviendo luego discretamente a la cama. Sabia que no dormiría mucho más, pues se había desvelado, pero no quería despertar a nadie más de la familia, ya que seguramente habrían pasado una noche de lo más ajetreada intentando colocar sus regalos bajo el árbol sin toparse con los demás.

Aguantó en la cama haciéndose la dormida hasta que unos discretos golpes en la puerta por parte de Josiane sirvieron tnto como para despertar a Lysandro (era sorprendente lo ligero que era el sueño del joven) como aviso de que ya podían bajar. Al parecer era una tradición en aquella familia que, hasta que los padres no avisaban, no podían ni siquiera curiosear los paquetes que había bajo el árbol.

Lysandro y Juliette bajaron al salón junto con Leigh y Rosalya, esta última con aspecto de no haber dormido mucho, para luego, ya todos en el salón, comenzar a abrir sus respectivos paquetes. Sin embargo, Juliette no tocó los suyos, sino que se quedó de pie, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, mientras observaba a Lysandro, que parecía intentar reunir primero todos los regalos que tenían su nombre antes de irlos abriendo. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta cuando lo vio tomar el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde que había colocado horas antes para él.

—¿Te importaría abrirlo ya? —inquirió. No sabía si había más para él, pero admitía que la tensión la estaba matando. Admitía que era un regalo poco habitual para la línea que ambos solían seguir y, en el fondo, tenía miedo de que no le gustara.

Lysandro alzó una ceja con aire sorprendido, pero se dispuso a seguir la petición de su novia, rasgando el envoltorio con cuidado. Cuando finalmente lo apartó se encontró con un muñeco de tela de él mismo, el cual sostenía una libreta.

Juliette seguía inmóvil, esperando su reacción. Rosalya le había dado aquella idea viendo que no encontraba nada para regalarle; le propuso hacerle una manualidad y, dado que lo único que sabía hacer medianamente bien era coser, se decantó por el muñeco. Era el primero que hacía, de modo que no estaba del todo segura sobre si le había quedado o bien o no, además de que tampoco sabía si sería de su agrado. ¿Y si le parecía una tontería o similar? Seguramente no se lo diría a la cara, pero...

Sin embargo sus temores de convirtieron en humo cuando vio que él sonreía, abrazando con cuidado al muñeco por temor a que se deshiciera. Parecía haberle gustado, pero Juliette no entendía del todo el motivo por el que Lysandro parecía tan sorprendido con el objeto. Alzó levemente las cejas a modo de pregunta, cosa que él pareció comprender, pues le tendió un paquete de color azul, precisamente su favorito.

Cuando lo abrió, comprendió el motivo de su reacción. Dentro del paquete se encontró con una muñeca de tela de ella misma, llevando en brazos a Cuddles. No pudo controlar la risa mientras abrazaba al chico, mientras que en su mente no dejaba de sorprenderse del hecho de que eran tan parecidos que incluso habían tenido la misma idea respecto al regalo.

* * *

 **Armin y Kira**

—¡Rocket, suelta la bola! Y por lo que más quieras, ¡bájate del árbol!

El hurón correteó hacia arriba por el abeto que Kira estaba montando, mientras que los ojos marrones de la chica lo seguían con una mezcla de ira e impotencia, pues le costaba atrapar a aquel nervio con patas.

Llevaba toda la tarde ocupada con la decoración del pequeño apartamento que alquilaba junto con Armin, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá jugando al _Fire Emblem_ en su consola portátil. Kira le había propuesto adornar la casa juntos, pues era una especie de ritual que siempre hacía con su familia cada año por esas fechas y le hacía especial ilusión compartirlo con él, pero Armin parecía de esos que apenas le prestaba atención a la Navidad salvo para la comida y los regalos. De modo que Kira, a pesar de su poca colaboración, se había encargado ella sola de la decoración, acabando con espumillón en su cabellera negra y persiguiendo al hurón de Armin por todo el salón para que no estropeara los adornos que había ido comprando a lo largo del mes anterior.

—Armin, ¿no podrías dejar la partida un momento y ayudarme con tu dichoso hurón? —repuso mientras saltaba, intentando atraparlo, pero el bicho había subido hasta lo más alto del árbol, donde Kira no llegaba del todo bien. Por mucho que estirara sus brazos para darle caza sólo lograba rozarle con la punta de los dedos.

—Lo siento, pero Hoshido me necesita —fue la respuesta del moreno, que no despegó los ojos de la pantalla. Kira, dejando escapar un bufido, tomó una de las bolas que aún quedaban por colgar y se la lanzó a la cabeza, no con demasiada fuerza pero sí con la suficiente para sobresaltarle.

Y lo consiguió, pues el chico dio un respingo, dejando la consola a un lado por primera vez.

—¿Te crees que soy un Pokémon legendario al que tienes que atrapar o qué? —masculló irritado.

—No, sólo quiero que colabores un poco —fue la respuesta —Y si de paso te contagiaras un poco con el espíritu navideño ya me harías un gran favor —añadió Kira con un guiño.

Sabía que era pedir casi lo imposible, pues Armin no dejaba de protestar por el hecho de que, según él, Kira estaba obsesionada con la Navidad. Pero aún así se levantó del sofá y atrapó a Rocket con facilidad, el cual comenzó a retorcerse en sus manos, seguramente queriendo volver a explorar aquel árbol que le debía parecer un parque de juegos especial para hurones.

—Listo —el chico volvió a tomar asiento justo donde había estado antes después de haber metido al hurón en su jaula para prevenir otra travesura del mismo —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que seguir defendiendo a mi país.

Kira negó con la cabeza, colgando otra bola en el árbol. Pensaba hacer alguna actividad típicamente navideña con él, quisiera o no. Y lo cierto era que ya se le estaba ocurriendo una idea perfecta para llevar a cabo...

* * *

La pequeñas lucecitas multicolores que engalanaban las farolas y la nieve cayendo sobre los patinadores le daban a la escena un ambiente casi de cuento, pareciendo el típico paisaje que se recreaba en esas miniaturas que representaban ciudades navideñas.

Kira observó por el rabillo del ojo a Armin luchar contra el cierre de los patines. Habían acudido a una pista de hielo que se montaba todos los años en el centro de la ciudad. Siempre había querido ir con el chico, pues patinaba desde pequeña y el hecho de hacerlo sobre hielo y en un ambiente tan especial como aquel le parecía muy bonito para una cita, pero contando con la aversión de Armin a estar en el exterior más de lo necesario, su plan casi siempre se veía frustrado. Además, por lo visto, él no sabía patinar por lo que la idea siempre le acababa resultando hasta desagradable.

"—No tengo ganas de romperme una pierna, o peor, un brazo —"decía cuando Kira se lo proponía año tras año "—Me tendría que pasar cosa de cinco semanas sin poder jugar a nada."

Pero aquella vez había cambiado de estrategia. No le dijo que pensaba llevarle a patinar, sino que quería buscarse una consola para si misma, ya que había un juego nuevo que le apetecía probar. Pero cuando ambos estuvieron en la calle se encargó de dirigir sus pasos hacia la pista de patinaje, donde ya fue demasiado tarde para Armin, pues consiguió distraerlo con un escaparate cercano donde se exponían nuevos teclados para el ordenador mientras ella, rápidamente compraba dos pases. Y ya que los había adquirido, no iban a tirarlos, ¿verdad?

Se puso de pie con habilidad sobre las cuchillas, caminando con cierta dificultad hacia Armin, que parecía haber terminado de atarse los patines y en esos momentos trataba de levantarse. Se notaba que no tenía el punto de equilibrio pillado, a fin de cuentas Kira estaba casi segura de que no había patinado en su vida. Por suerte ella estaba allí para ayudarle.

—Dame la mano —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ayudaba a que el chico se estabilizara.

—Me voy a dejar los dientes ahí, me lo veo venir —murmuró mientras caminaba a duras penas al lado de la joven, que avanzaba con determinación hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Ya verás como no pasa nada —lo animó al mismo tiempo que pisaba el hielo y notaba sus patines deslizarse sobre aquella superficie fría. Sentía deseos de comenzar a patinar con todas sus fuerzas para tomar la mayor velocidad posible, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieta, al lado de la valla, ayudando a Armin a mantener el equilibrio. Le hacía gracia pensar en la clásica situación de las comedias románticas navideñas en las que siempre que la pareja iba a patinar el hombre era el que llevaba a la chica de la mano y la enseñaba, justo al revés que ellos. A Kira no le importaba aquella inversión de los papeles, incluso le hacia gracia ser ella la profesora, pero no sabía si iba a poder del todo con Armin, pues a fin de cuentas era más alto y robusto que ella.

Sin embargo, en principio no parecía que fuera a haber problemas. Armin se deslizaba con cuidado, sujeto a la valla, pero sin perder el equilibrio ni una sola vez. Kira patinó a su alrededor, siempre controlando su avance, mas parecía que no la necesitara, pues no tropezó ni una sola vez. Animada por aquello, quiso ir un paso más allá.

—Dame la mano —lo animó, extendiendo la suya para que él la tomara.

Armin fue a seguir su petición, pero en el momento en que se soltó para tomar a Kira de la mano, perdió el equilibrio. Trastabilló intentando mantenerse, pero finalmente acabó cayendo al suelo con tan mala suerte que la cuchilla de su patín se enredó con la de ella, de tal modo que, al precipitarse al suelo, indirectamente tiró a la joven contra si.

La morena tuvo la suerte de que pudo extender los brazos para no darse de bruces contra Armin, que había acabado bajo ella, quedando finalmente a pocos centímetros del chico, el cual la miró fijamente, a pesar de estar tumbado sobre el hielo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió ella, preocupada. Sabía que patinando podía caerse de mala manera y hacerse bastante daño.

Armin no contestó, se limitó a acariciar la mejilla de la joven con su mano enguantada, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

—Creo que he me he muerto, porque sólo eso explicaría que esté viendo a un ángel ahora mismo.

A pesar del frío que hacía aquella tarde de diciembre, Kira notó un calor extendiéndose en su interior ante aquellas palabras, un calor que aumentó cuando, a pesar de que estaban en mitad de la pista de hielo, besara a Armin con todas sus ganas.

* * *

 **Nathaniel y Anne**

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

 _But the fire is so delightful_

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Anne canturreaba la letra de aquel villancico para si mientras terminaba de recogerse su cabellera teñida de celeste oscuro en un moño. Estaba terminando de vestirse, pues Nathaniel le había pedido que se arreglara para la cena de Navidad, aunque no podía salir del dormitorio hasta que él mismo abriera la puerta, de modo que para distraerse se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, viendo caer la nieve.

Lo cierto era que ese villancico venía como anillo al dedo a la situación de aquella noche, ya que estaba nevando con intensidad y no saldrían de casa en absoluto, donde se encontraban calentitos y a gusto. Era la primera Nochebuena que pasaban realmente lejos de sus familias debido a que se habían mudado a otra ciudad para seguir con sus estudios, y si bien al día siguiente volverían a reunirse con los suyos, esa noche la habían reservado para ellos dos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron dejar de mirar por la ventana, para encontrarse con el rostro de su novio, que en esos momentos se retiraba el cabello rubio de la cara.

—Ya está —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Anne salió del dormitorio, recorriendo el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Nathaniel había trabajado de firme para prepararlo todo, la mesa estaba decorada con un mantel rojo que Anne reconoció como uno que vieron no hacía mucho en una tienda cuando fueron a buscar adornos para el árbol. Nathaniel había buscado una iluminación tenue, consiguiéndola mediante varias velas que había colocado estratégicamente en la mesa y en algunas repisas, además de contar con el respaldo de las luces del árbol de Navidad.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió él, abrazándola por la espalda.

Anne asintió, apoyando sus manos sobre las de él. Le gustaba que hubiera tenido el detalle de preparar todo aquello para ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que seguramente incluso habría tenido que preparar la cena... y viendo el panorama, dudaba que hubiera cocinado cualquier cosa. Sobre la mesa podían verse algunos platillos tales como unas tablas de queso y algo que parecía patatas horneadas, pero seguramente el plato fuerte se encontraría en la cocina a buen recaudo.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que el chico la condujera hacia el salón, donde la invitó a tomar asiento para luego sentarse él a su lado.

La cena fue sencilla dentro de lo que se solía cocinar en esas fechas. Aparte de los quesos y las patatas que Anne había distinguido, Nathaniel había preparado también unos hojaldres de carne con manzana y canela, que acompañaron con una salsa de arándanos también casera. Apenas si cruzaron palabra durante la cena, pero no porque no tuvieran tema de conversación o porque estuvieran más centrados en la comida, sino porque les bastaba con su mera compañía, no necesitando palabras para comunicarse.

* * *

Nathaniel entretenía a Blanca con un cordel que les había sobrado del árbol, mientras Anne miraba las manecillas del reloj. El chico le había dicho que tenía listos sus regalos para ella, pero que hasta que no fuera el día 25, no se los pensaba dar, de modo que la joven se dedicaba a esperar lo más pacientemente posible a que fueran las doce de la noche.

Los minutos parecían eternos hasta que, finalmente, el reloj marcó la hora deseada, momento en el que Nathaniel dejó a un lado el cordel, ignorando a la gata que empezó a hacer monerías para llamar su atención, para encaminarse hacia el árbol, tomando del pie del mismo dos paquetes, uno mucho más grande que el otro, los cuales dejó sobre la pequeña mesita de café, justo delante de Anne.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla y tenderle el paquete grande —Éste primero —añadió tomando asiento a su lado.

Anne rasgó el papel con cuidado, dejando a la vista lo que parecía un album de fotos. Lo abrió por la primera página, mostrando así la primera imagen que había en su interior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una foto de hacía unos cuantos años, concretamente de cuando ambos iban a secundaria y empezaron a tratarse. En la imagen salían ellos dos a ambos lados de un pastel de chocolate, el cual le había hecho la chica como regalo a Nathaniel por defenderla de una matona de un curso superior. Aquella imagen tocaba su fibra más sensible, pues por un lado la llenaba de nostalgia por aquellos años, y por otro no podía evitar sorprenderse al ser consciente del desarrollo que había tenido su relación.

La siguiente imagen era de nuevo de ellos dos, de cuando participaron juntos en una carrera de orientación. Anne podía incluso recordar el sabor de las patatas fritas que compartieron en aquella peculiar excursión, que acabó con la chica siendo cargada por Nathaniel cuando se torció un tobillo intentando escalar una pendiente.

Las demás imágenes seguían la misma línea que las anteriores, haciendo un recorrido por todo lo que ambos habían pasado por parejas. No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando encontró una foto de la graduación del instituto; si bien seguía manteniendo el contacto con todas las personas que aparecían en la imagen, lo cierto era que debido a que cada uno fue tomando su propio camino, se habían ido distanciando un poco.

Cuando llegó a la última página, se encontró con que ésta se encontraba en blanco. Era algo extraño, ya que el álbum parecía hecho a mano y dudaba que Nathaniel se hubiera saltado una página queriendo, aunque tampoco quiso darle muchas vueltas. Tenía la cara surcada por varias lágrimas que habían ido brotando de sus ojos conforme se iba encontrando con las fotos.

—Parece mentira que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos —murmuró, apretando el album contra su pecho.

Nathaniel no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla, haciéndole luego un gesto hacia el otro paquete, el pequeñito, que aún descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Abre ese ahora —murmuró.

Extrañada, Anne tomó el paquetito, rasgando nuevamente el papel de regalo en el que estaba envuelto. Cuando hubo terminado de desenvolverlo, se encontró con una pequeña caja sobre la que reconoció el logo de una joyería cercana. Fue a abrir la tapa, pero las manos de Nathaniel se posaron sobre las suyas, impidiendo que descubriera el contenido.

—Se que aún quedan unos años para que terminemos la universidad —comenzó a hablar con calma, como si lo hubiera estado pensando todo mucho —Pero me gustaría que, cuando acabásemos la carrera... estuviéramos siempre juntos —movió sus manos con cuidado, haciendo que la chica, ahora sí, abriera la caja. Anne notó que su respiración se helaba en sus pulmones cuando se encontró con sencillo anillo con un zafiro en el centro —¿Querrías entonces casarte conmigo?

Anne no encontró palabras para responder, se limitó a echarse en sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza, la caja con el anillo olvidada a su lado en el sofá.

—Sabes de sobra cual es mi respuesta —murmuró contra su pecho

* * *

 **Kentin y Aria**

Los ojos ambarinos de Aria estaban fijos sobre el reloj de su móvil, observando el paso de los minutos con aire resignado. De vez en cuando éstos abandonaban la pantalla del teléfono y vagaban hacia la pierna escayolada que tenía extendida a lo largo del sofá que venía ocupando desde hacía un par de días durante casi toda la jornada.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? ¿Una partida de cartas, por ejemplo?

La voz de Kentin la hizo abandonar su peculiar martirio para fijarse en el chico, que la observaba con cierta lástima en sus ojos verdes. El castaño realmente parecía afligido de ver a su novia en esa situación, por lo que llevaba desde el primer día en el que Aria empezó a tener reposo intentando distraerla. Lo intentó con un maratón de su serie favorita, con una tarde dedicadas a hacer manualidades navideñas e incluso le propuso en una ocasión de intentar ver si era capaz de coser algún muñeco simplemente por intentar hacer algo nuevo, pero Aria se limitaba a estar en su mundo, con una expresión resignada siempre marcando su rostro.

Todo por culpa de aquel estúpido de la facultad... si no se hubiera puesto en medio y la hubiera dejado pasar sin problemas, Aria no estaría ahora con la pierna rota, sino que estaría compitiendo en el último certamen de atletismo del año, representando a su universidad. Había entrenado mucho para aquella competición, tanto que incluso muchas veces acudía a sus clases de veterinaria con los ojos cargados de sueño.

Kentin entendía mejor que nadie la frustración que ella debería estar sintiendo, por lo que se esforzaba en ser una compañía agradable, además de encargarse él tanto de las tareas domésticas como de atender a los dos perros que tenían como mascota. Aria agradecía su actitud, pero no podía evitar sentir el aguijonazo de la melancolía cuando recordaba que, si todo hubiera salido bien, en esos momentos estaría compitiendo y no sentada en el sofá del piso que compartía con su novio, sin nada mejor que hacer que ver la televisión o jugar con la nintendo que su amiga le había dejado para que se entretuviera, aunque esto último no le hacía del todo mucha gracia, pues al cabo de unos minutos comenzaba a aburrirse de los juegos.

Enredó un mechón de cabello cobrizo en uno de sus dedos, experimentando un poco con su pelo por mero aburrimiento. No soportaba aquella pasividad impuesta, pero era consciente de que, si quería recuperarse, tendría que seguir en reposo.

—¿Aria? —Kentin no se había movido del sitio que venía ocupando desde que entró en el salón para ver cómo se encontraba la joven —Sé lo mucho que esa competición significaba para ti, pero no quiero que sigas triste por no haber podido ir. Ya habrá más...

Era una frase que muchos le habían dicho para consolarla, pero Aria entendía que Kentin no lo hacía por cumplir, sino porque realmente le dolía verla en ese estado. Siempre había sido un chico muy sensible, incluso cuando volvió de la escuela militar, intentando hacerse el duro. Aria lo había echado de menos cada día de su ausencia y se volvió loca de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico "nuevo" era en realidad su viejo amigo. Pocas semanas después de aquel reencuentro, comenzaron a salir.

—No tengo ganas de nada, Kentin —murmuró la aludida —No puedo olvidar el hecho de que, a esta hora, debería estar corriendo.

* * *

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Kentin dejó a un lado el bol donde había batido la masa de las galletas, observando las bandejas que ya había preparado para meter en el horno. Era uno de sus primeros intentos con la repostería, pero confiaba en que, habiendo leído cada paso con calma, pudiera ser capaz de preparar aquellas galletas de jengibre que tanto se comían en aquellas fechas. Sabía que a Aria le encantaban, y viendo su estado anímico le vendría bien alguna sorpresa.

Había conseguido entretener a Aria con un libro que sacó pocos días atrás de la biblioteca, que hablaba de los diferentes tipos y razas de perros, además de mencionar algunas técnicas de adiestramiento. Sabía que la lectura la distraería el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera preparar las galletas.

Ni siquiera puso la alarma del horno, temiendo que el pitido lo delatase; se limitó a quedarse delante del mismo, observando la masa crecer y endurecerse, hasta que consideró que ya estaban listas. Fue entonces cuando sacó las dos bandejas del interior del horno, pero sin retirar las galletas de la misma. Si bien había preparado un glaseado para que éste se endureciera durante la cocción de la masa, el resto de adornos los había dejado a un lado, ya que quería que Aria le ayudara en la última parte de la elaboración, pues podría hacerlo sentada sin problemas.

Llevando una de las dos bandejas con las galletas recién horneadas, entró en el salón con paso casi triunfante, sorprendiendo a Aria aún con el libro. Pareció que el aroma de los dulces llegó hasta ella, pues la vio mover un poco la nariz, alzando luego la joven la vista hacia él.

—¿Son galletas de jengibre? —a Kentin no le pasó por alto la emoción en su voz.

Asintió, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de la estancia, ayudando luego a Aria a levantarse del sofá para sentarla en una de las sillas, colocando otra para que pudiera apoyar la pierna.

—Sé que son unos de tus dulces favoritos de estas fechas —el chico movió la bandeja de tal modo que Aria pudiera llegar a las galletas con facilidad —Así que he intentado hacerlas para que podamos decorarlas. Puede que no sea un plan del otro mundo, pero en mi familia siempre lo hacíamos en estos días, y ya que es nuestra primera Navidad viviendo juntos pues pensé que podríamos hacerlo nosotros también.

Aria sonrió, tomando una galleta con forma de abeto, recubierta por una capa de glaseado verde. Esperó a que Kentin trajera los diferentes frutos secos y chocolates que usarían para adornas las galletas, momento en el que empezó a colocar cada cosa como si fueran la decoración del abeto que representaba el dulce. Kentin no podía evitar sonreír al verla tan entretenida, daba la impresión de que toda la amargura que llevaba mostrando desde el accidente se hubiera evaporado.

Y eso que aún no le había dicho que ese año podían quedarse los dos solos en Navidad, como si ya fueran una familia...

* * *

 **Castiel y Adrianne**

—Cassy, sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Llevas tres años saliendo con esa chica y aún no la conocemos, creo que va siendo hora de que sepamos al menos que aspecto tiene...

—Pues te mando una foto, pero no pienso ir a una cena familiar.

La discusión entre madre e hijo llevaba ya su tiempo, y parecía que no iba a acabar. Valerie podía ser más terca que una cabra cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, y si en el asunto estaba su hijo de por medio se ponía incluso más tozuda. Había llamado a la hora de la cena, justo cuando sabía que Castiel se encontraría en casa, momento en el que había empezado su peculiar _Blitzkrieg._

El problema venía del hecho de que, si bien Castiel llevaba saliendo con Adrianne desde hacía tres años, el chico no se había molestado en presentarla a su familia. Amante de la privacidad y no siendo precisamente un bicho muy hogareño, el joven había intentado por todos los medios mantener apartada a su pareja de la vorágine familiar que siempre se desataba en esas fechas. Y lo había conseguido... hasta ese momento, pues jamás su madre se había puesto tan pesada. Desde que descolgó, apenas le dejó hablar, parecía uno de esos juguetes a los que se les daba cuerda y no se callaban nunca.

—Pienso organizar una cena el día de Navidad y no hay excusas que valgan: esa chica y su familia van a venir aunque tenga que traerlos a rastras, y lo mismo va por ti...

Castiel lanzó una mirada exasperada hacia Adrianne, que en esos momentos parecía entretenida organizando una serie de paquetes que seguramente habría comprado para su familia. La chica le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos violetas algo extraños; últimamente le había dado por usar lentillas de colores para darle un cierto toque personal a su imagen y aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ese tono en su rostro, aunque no le sentaba del todo mal con su corta melena rubia oscura. Parecía divertida ante la situación, aunque sabiendo que era mejor no inmiscuirse decidió quedarse en un segundo plano, pues temía que Valerie acabara enredándola a ella para que diera el sí a la peculiar invitación (tenía el oído fino, por lo que se estaba enterando de todo lo que estaba diciendo la mujer). Castiel estaba más acostumbrado a bregar con su peculiar comportamiento, por lo que era mejor que él le diera largas, como siempre hacía.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó al pelirrojo soltar una confirmación con voz de pocos amigos.

—¡Está bien, iremos con tal de que dejes de calentarme la oreja de una maldita vez! —bramó antes de colgar, momento en el que pareció ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

—La has cagado a base de bien —se limitó a responder la chica, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar de otro modo. ¿En serio Castiel había aceptado ir a una cena familiar navideña? ¡Si ambos odiaban esas fechas, además de no ser muy amigos de las comidas de ese tipo! Adrianne no podía evitar desear encontrar la excusa perfecta para librarse de aquel compromiso, aunque dudaba que fuera posible; a no ser que estuviera en su lecho de muerte, Valerie iría a por ella.

* * *

El vestido rojo que Adrianne había elegido para la cena estaba comenzando a resultarle agobiante mientras permanecía muy quieta en una silla en el comedor de los padres de Castiel. El chico, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, tenía la misma cara que si alguien le hubiera obligado a comer un plato de col podrida. Hacía mucho calor, pues la estancia estaba abarrotada debido a que toda la familia de Adrianne había acudido a la cena; la chica comenzaba a notar que las lentillas se pegaban a sus ojos debido al bochorno.

Valerie, sin embargo, parecía encantada con tenerlos a todos allí, pues no dejaba de parlotear, mientras que su marido parecía dividido entre la resignación y el aburrimiento. En eso era igual que su hijo, tampoco soportaba demasiado bien aquellas fechas.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Hatsu... Hats... —el nombre parecía habérsele atragantado a la mujer.

Adrianne miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, Hatsuaharu, que se había sentado al lado de Castiel y parecía más pendiente de su móvil que de la charla que había en la mesa. De vez en cuando se toqueteaba su cabello castaño, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se sentía especialmente incómodo. Adrianne quería con locura a su hermano, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por haberle metido en todo aquel embrollo, sensación que Castiel compartía con ella, pues se llevaba muy bien con su cuñado.

—Hatsuharu —Marie, la madre de Adrianne, no tardó en meter baza, alzando levemente sus cejas, mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en la otra mujer.

—Menudo nombre le habéis puesto —Jean Louis, el padre de castiel, parecía sorprendido, su copa de vino a medio camino de su boca. Adrianne sabía lo que venía a continuación, la típica charla de su madre sobre el motivo por el que su hermano tenía un nombre tan peculiar, siempre aludiendo a su amor por Japón y su cultura. Se sabía tan bien el discurso que casi podría recitarlo de memoria, por lo que decidió ignorarla, cruzando nuevamente sus ojos con los de su novio, que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Parecía estar entretenido viendo el desastre en que probablemente acabaría todo aquello.

A su otro lado Adrianne notaba a su hermana menor, Eve, intentar llamar su atención con historias del colegio. A la pequeña le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero sólo de su hermana y su familia, pues no dejaba de ser bastante tímida... e inquieta. Adrianne siempre la comparaba con un manojo de nervios, y esa noche estaba haciendo honor a dicha metáfora, no dejando de enredar con una fuente de panecillos con queso que había en la mesa, revolviendo los mismos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había dejado caer unos pocos sobre el mantel navideño, que parecía caro, dejando una fea mancha que auguraba ser de esas que se niegan a desaparecer por mucho que frotas.

Marie parecía haber terminado ya su charla sobre los motivos por darle a su hijo semejante nombre, pues pareció darse cuenta del estropicio que su hija menor estaba formando, claro que tampoco quería quedar mal ante sus anfitriones, por lo que parecía confusa entre regañar a la pequeña o hacer como si nada y fingir, si alguien se acababa dando cuenta, que esa mancha siempre había estado ahí. Por su parte, Charlie, su padre, un hombre de barba espesa, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos risueños, parecía entretenido haciendo chistes con Valerie, que reía de buena gana todas sus ocurrencias.

Adrianne se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, y eso que la cena como tal aún no había empezado, pero se notaba que cada uno iba en cierto modo a lo suyo. En esos momentos mataría por estar en casa con Castiel, aunque fuera haciendo algo tan común como ver cualquiera de esas horrendas películas navideñas que ponían en la tele en esas fechas.

 _"De todos modos no creo que esto empeore"_ se dijo a si misma mientras, bajo la mesa, enredaba sus dedos con los de su novio a modo de apoyo.

Pero se equivocaba de pleno...

Cuando los entrantes hubieron sido consumidos, Valerie apareció sosteniendo un enorme pavo relleno, que puso en el centro de la mesa con mal disimulado orgullo. Adrianne debía admitir que estaba rico, el relleno explotaba en su boca con cada porción que comía, de modo que se centró en su plato, ignorando la conversación que parecía ir de ninguna parte a ningún sitio. Cuando quería charlar un poco, hablaba con sus hermanos o con Castiel, aunque intentaba no abusar de dicha situación, sabiendo que no dejaba de ser una falta de respeto a los demás invitados.

—Está muy bueno —Hatsuharu, fiel a sus modales, hizo el cumplido de rigor —¿Es el clásico relleno?

—No —a Valerie le faltaba pavonearse como el bicho que había servido habría hecho cuando estaba vivo —No soy muy fan del regusto que dejan las castañas, por lo que en mi caso le pongo nueces...

¡Clac! Adrianne dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato, cambiando una mirada alarmada con su hermano, que se llevó en ese preciso momento la mano a la garganta.

—¿¡Tiene nueces!? —la chica sentía su pulso acelerarse por momentos —¡Maldita sea, tu alergia...! —añadió mirando a su hermano, que se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla al suelo, abalanzándose como un loco hacia el abrigo que había colgado en el perchero de la entrada. Hatsuharu siempre había sido alérgico a las nueces, por lo que, a modo de precaución, siempre llevaba consigo unas pastillas de antihistamínicos por si se encontraba en una de esas. Normalmente siempre preguntaba por si algo tenía dichos frutos secos, pero quizás por lo extraño de la situación y por no querer ser descortés (o tal vez por mero despiste) lo pasó por alto aquella vez. También era cierto que un relleno con nueces no era habitual, por lo que su falta podía comprenderse.

Llegó a tiempo de poder tragar la pastilla que evitaba que se inflara como un globo, pero Adrianne ya estaba casi subiéndose por las paredes. Con ojos de cordero degollado, miró a Castiel, que parecía divertido a más no poder.

—El año que viene nos vamos a Groenlandia si es preciso, pero no vuelvo a tener una de estas cenas ni muerta —masculló.

—Pues fíjate que yo les estoy pillando el gusto —respondió él con una risita.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Espero que os hayan gustado las situaciones, aunque admito que no estoy muy puesta en escenas sueltas y tan cortitas.**

 **Quisiera puntalizar una cosa con algunas descripciones físicas, y es que, aquellos colores que no sean naturales los pongo como modificaciones. Ya sé que en el juego hay personajes que tienen colores de pelo extraños, pero estoy convencida de que también usan tintes, como en el caso de Alexy.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


End file.
